Blurred feelings
by Azure-Teardrops
Summary: Sakura is the hottest cheerleader, Syaoran the hottest soccer player. They both are girlfriend and boyfriend. Will anything get them apart? What if something happens to Syaoran that he cant even fight?! S+S - E+T IM REALLY SORRY FOR LATNESS! CHAP.6!!
1. Cheering to Win

Hey everyone! Just a few things to clear: Ahem. 1- CLAMPS Character's don't belong to me! But the story does! 2 -  Please no stealing, copying or whatever. 3- Also please no harsh flames, I will accept some. I mean, I need to improve, and what better way than to learn with errors! Okay that's it!

"..." things said / (...) thoughts or faces / [...] author's note

**Chapter 1:** Cheering to Win

-------------------(Sakura's POV)-------------------------

"GO TEAM! GO TEAM! GO, GO, GO TEAM!!!!! YEAH!" The crowd roared as hard as they could in the big stadium. The cheerleaders cheered for the hot guys out there, who were playing soccer. I'm one of them. We are all happy. Just one more score, and we win! The noise is incredibly loud. But then it rests in silence, as the hottest and most toughest (not to mention cutest) guy runs with the ball towards the goal. Everyone watching intently getting desperate, as the tall, chocolate messy haired, and amber eyed boy runs faster and faster without stopping. (He looks cute!) We all watch carefully as he finally stops, sweat dripping in his forehead,  just a few inches and looks back at me. I stare at him smiling, and then at the clock. (10 more seconds, you can do it!) There is a lot of pressure. The other players looked at him, and tried to get the ball off, but he was so fast that he kicked it with all his might. The fall flew towards the goalie. Everyone looking. The goalie tried to catch it, but it was so quick that it hit the net. "AND IT'S IN! TOMOEDA'S TEAM WINS!" the announcer shouted. Everybody cheered as hard as they could. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! GO, GO, GO TEAM! YEAH!!!!!!!" 

The players got all around him, as they all cheered. I was happy. We had won! We were going to the finals! "Sakura!!!" I turned around. "Tomoyo!" A long violet haired and eyed girl came running to me. Tomoyo, was my best and truest friend in the world! Ever since the Clow Cards appeared, she always was there to support me. Not to mention did my costumes (^ ^; I know, but anyway, I like them!) She still has a great taste for fashion. And now, everything was over, and I had finally expressed my true feelings to... well, I'll talk about "him" later. "Great Game" she said as grabbed her camera. "Yeah!" I smiled back. (It's all perfect!) "By the way, where is Eriol?" I asked snickering. Tomoyo blushed. "Umm... he is buying some sodas"  DUH! That was just too obvious. After I captured the Clow Cards, I had to change them into my own Sakura or Star Cards, that's when Eriol arrived from England, and of course they fell in love. (but they haven't told each other... yet! ^_~) 

"Well, I'll see you later!! I have to go with Eriol" she waved, as I waved back. (I just wonder, when will they ever tell their feelings?) I looked at her as she disappeared into the crowd. Tomoyo can sometimes confuse me, but that's okay, cause I also confuse myself. (^ ^;) "SAKURA!" I turned back as I heard the most dreamy voice. And there he was, the boy of my dreams, well actually my boyfriend. "SYAORAN!" I went running toward him, as he stretched his arms waiting to receive me, smiling. A one true smile that he barely made (and only actually made for me! Now that I think about it...) And I fell into his strong arms. Warmth spreading all around us. (Okay, so he was sweaty! ^ ^; but I don't mind!) We both held each other tightly. "You did it Syaoran! You won!" I said. "And that is, because I did it for you! Thinking of you, my Cherry Blossom" he said as we both embraced each other. 

You want to know now?! Alright, Syaoran Li is Clow Reed's ancestor, so he was also after the Clow Cards. We first became enemies, then rivals, and then friends. Until I finally became the Card Mistress. Then while I was changing the cards Syaoran started to get an affection on me, and well I was clueless and didn't know until he revealed them to me. (how stupid of me! I know)  And blah, blah, blah....... [AN: don't want to spoil it to you guys out there!] So there, we became girlfriend and boyfriend. 

And that was one of the greatest games we had ever had. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I know its short, but it's a prologue, so well, you will find out. Please R+R! I REALLY NEED YOUR OPINION! Believe me, I've never written anything like this type. (try and read my other fiction!)   Well, I'll see you then!


	2. The Stone Inside Him

I'm back and ready for more! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! For you who might be not knowing what this is about, well... Sakura and Syaoran are both girlfriend and boyfriend. But something happens to Syaoran, that he cant even fight. Don't worry, I will say it soon. There is also E+T: Tomoyo starts to get an affection on Eriol, and he is back. Now it's their time to blush! ^^

"..." things said / (...) thoughts or faces / [...] author's note

**Chapter 2:** The Stone Inside Him

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

"Sakura..." I felt a small tiny paw pat my shoulder. "Hmm?" I groaned. "There is something I want to tell you...... YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I suddenly stood up. "WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Kero looked at me "about a..... million times!" there was a point of sarcasm. "WHATEVER!" I finally sighed as I changed. That was just perfect! A day after our victory, and I'm late for school. Well, okay... I've always been late for school (^-^;) but anyway it was Kero's fault. 

I already was down. "Bye Dad...... Touya" I glared at him as he glared back. "So long monster" he said looking at the newspaper. "I'm not a monster" I shouted. "Aren't you late for school?" I looked at him furious, but he was right. I closed the door and started skating my way. (I just hope I make it!) RIIIIIIINNNNG! (Never mind!) I entered the classroom panting as I grabbed the wall. I looked up. The teacher hadn't arrived. "You made it!" Tomoyo came smiling. (Barely) I went and sat down in my chair as I sank in it, taking a deep and long sigh.       

------------------------- (Syaoran's POV)-------------------------

That was just so typical of Sakura. Being late. She just never changes. But I don't mind, she actually looks cute when she is in a hurry. And I don't care if she's not perfect. But she is to me. "Late again Sakura?" I asked teasing her. She turned around. Facing me. "Don't start" she said narrowing her eyes in a funny way. "Make me" I narrowed them back. "So, the mighty Syaoran doesn't want to stop, and wants a taste of his own medicine" she said narrowing them even more. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" I asked chuckling. She got even closer from her chair, but did not move from it. We stared at each other making eye contact. "Well, to shut up that big mouth of yours..." she giggled. "Hey..." I was just about to argue when she stopped me with one single kiss. We pulled back. "Got enough?" she asked. "Nope, and I wont stop" I said crossing my arms. She raised an eyebrow. 

------------------------- (Tomoyo's POV)-------------------------

I stared at Sakura and Syaoran playing. It was great that they were a couple. They both made a perfect match. [AN: You said it!] I loved seeing Sakura happy, and she made me happy. But still, I felt a hole inside my heart. Was it really Eriol? If he only knew how much I loved him. (Whoa, did I just say that?) No, it's a mistake. I mean, how in the world could Eriol get to notice me? I'm just some ordinary girl, while he is... well Clow Reed! The teacher then came, and we had normal class. I sighed. If I could only feel, what love is. (Must be great) I turned to see Syaoran picking on Sakura on the back. He laughed as he saw a rather bugged Sakura, but then she would laugh.

What would Eriol say to me? What if he says no? I better not risk it. I mean, it's too dangerous. And besides, I got to get busy filming Sakura, and making her dresses. Yes, that's it. I have to...

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

I yawned as class was finally over. (About time!) I started to pick up my books. And Syaoran snatched one. "Hey, give me back my book!" I said trying to reach it. But he just raised it higher. (Talk about the advantages of being taller) "No, I will carry them for you" he said hiding the book under his back. "Syaoran, I can do it by myself!" I said trying to grab it, but he grabbed my others. "Not another word" he said. "Okay" I gave up as I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tomoyo" I waved at her. "Sure, Sakura! Bye Syaoran" she waved back. Syaoran also waved, as we went out. 

Were now outside of school. "Now, you will see me practice" he said. "What makes you think that?" Syaoran made like he was thinking. "Cause I helped you carry your books..." I knew there was something about it. "Not a chance" I said now teasing him. "Aw, common, please?" he made a kind of sad puppy face. "No" I said staring at another direction. He knelt on his knees, and kissed my hand. "Would you please do it, my princess?" he held on. (How could I resist him?!)  "Hmm... okay" "Really?" he smiled. "Yes, you won" "Alright!" he exclaimed grabbing and carrying me in his arms.

"Okay guys, lets do it!" I heard the coach say. I started watching Syaoran and the other guys, as I sat on the grass under the shade of a tree on a low hill. My legs stretched out. I started thinking. (What if I write a diary?) A diary would be so awesome! But then Touya would probably spy on it... unless I hide it very well. And then it hit me. It would be great to then read it when you're older, and find out that what stupid things you did when you were 15 years old. I started imagining the thought, and laughed. I felt totally relaxed here. But then something made me worry. I took out my pen and a pink notebook that was new. And started writing... 

**_Dear Diary_**_:_

_It's been another one of those days. Syaoran, as teasing as he can be, but really changed. I have known that Syaoran has almost all of his life been as hard as a rock. And I continue to feel it. Deep inside those smiles. Waiting one day to return again. Ever since he got the courage to tell me a chapter of his life, I hadn't realized how harsh and tough it was for him. I understood him, when he told me that he didn't have a father. I had felt that too. I don't have a mother._

I stared at my writing as a tear slid down my cheek and fell on the paper. (Whoa, I can be such a drama queen sometimes...)

_But I got over it, as much as he got over it. And I'm happy for my mom. Anyway, I don't think that its fair, for a guy at his age to go under a lot of training and pressure. He is on the soccer team, and trains for hours. And spends the rest of the time training at home fencing, fighting and increasing his magic. I admire him. He has high grades, and he is perfect. No other word can describe him. But I still think that he should take a break. Just for a while. I'm thinking of planning something..._

_Sakura _

I closed my notebook and sighed. It felt good to write or share your feelings. "What, already bored?" Syaoran asked as he sat beside me. "No, not at all" I said as I hid the pink book. (I can't tell him) I thought as I smiled. He now stared at the sun. I stared at it. It was beautiful. The clouds were puffy and white like cotton. The sky was as blue as ever. And the sun was shining with all his might. I leaned my head on his shoulder. (But until, that old Syaoran comes out, I'll live the best I can with the guy who I'm leaning into)  

-------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…

Well, that's it for chapter 2! Please R+R! I hope that you like it. Till then...

  


	3. A Warrior's Fight

Sorry, I guess I forgot to write something important ^^; to be continued in the second chapter. I already added it. And of course there are going to be more chapters! 

"..." things said / (...) thoughts or faces / [...] author's note

**Chapter 3:** A Warrior's Fight

------------------------- (Syaoran's POV)-------------------------

Time passed by as we stared at the blue sky. Silence ruled for as long as I can remember, but then I walked Sakura home. I stared as she waved me goodbye and smiled. (What a beautiful girl Sakura is...) I started getting deeper in thought. I loved Sakura, I really did. But she only knew part of who I really am. It's like I'm two persons in one. Two different personalities. I passed the penguin park. My head low, my hair covering my eyes. My hands in pockets. As I stared only at the floor. 

(Sakura, how can I ever tell you?) When I see her every day, all my troubles go away. [AN: hey, a rhyme!]  Its like hiding that dark me. When I'm around her, I feel free. [AN: Okay, that's weird] I feel an enormous jolt of energy coming from my heart. I feel so relaxed. I'm playful, teasing and as tame as a cat. If she only knew... the real me. I feel like I'm deceiving her. Living an illusion, a lie. What if she really met who I was... 

I was almost home, but I stopped and took a deep sigh. (What would she think of me?) Learning that the beast she just tamed, lives on. And not even noticing that it ever really existed. I don't know how it happened. It went too fast. I feel like I'm under her spell. But she is not a witch, she is a faerie. A faerie who stole my heart. And I don't deny it. I actually fell in love. I looked up, now at my house. The sun almost setting down, as it made an orange-red background. I took another sigh. 

"Where were you, Li? " Wei came out.  I shrugged. "I got lost in thought, I'm sorry" Wei understood and finished saying. "You've got an opponent waiting for you. " "What sport? " I asked. "Fencing" he answered. "Alright" I said dully as I went in to change. (Again, mother had done it) My mother was always as hard as stone when it came to my magic. She never was satisfied. Even if I was the toughest one... I finished changing and looked out of the window. 

There he was my adversary. Or challenger as you might say.  He seemed tall. He had dark green eyes and his hair was shadowy blue. He didn't look strong at all, but I could sense that he held within him magic. I chuckled. (Finally, I'm going to have a worthy one) Just as that thought came into my head he turned and stared at me and smiled. There was a hint of iciness. I grinned. (this is going to be better than I thought) 

I went down the stairs, and outside. Where my challenger was. And stood in front of him. In the middle of the yard, where I always train. He grinned again. This time I did nothing. My expression was cold and emotionless. I grabbed the sword of my stealth. [AN: Isn't that what you call them?] The guy was wearing black pants and a black shirt. I understood him. It was another type of fight. It was fencing alright, but without the armor clothing, mask, and with my sword. My real one. I stared at him for a while. I placed the sword back, and dropped it away, an took out my other one. I couldn't back out, so I nodded my head. 

We both got closer. "My name is Shitamoto Ryu" he said. "The name's Li Syaoran" I assumed he wanted to know my name. We both shook hands. "Well, now I hope we have a worthy battle. I've heard of you, and they say you're one of the toughest" I didn't say a word. Clearly I wanted for the battle to begin. I wanted action. I wanted to win. Shitamoto just smiled and took his position, while I took mine. 

I carefully looked at his pose. It was very peculiar. He had his left foot in front of the other, making him bend a little. He rested his whole body on the right foot. He held his sword on his right hand which was a little behind his head, almost touching his face, its blade glimmering with the sun's rays. His other hand was in the front. "What are you staring at?" he asked. "Nothing" I said.

There was a lot of pressure. (When will he start?) (Do I start first?) (What if we stay there till the night?) I focused. Trying to concentrate hard on Shitamoto's first attack. Wind passed by brushing both our faces, making my hair slightly move. And then I felt it. He jumped high in the air and towards me. I also jumped, as both our swords met in the air. CLASH. CLASH. CLASH. We landed on the contrary of where we first started. "Not bad" he smirked. "but not enough" We both started fighting again. This time on the land. 

CLASH. CLASH. That was all the sound we made as blades met each other, in the most violent sounds. He was strong. Stronger than I thought. But I didn't care, it was intriguing. He tried to slash my half, but I jumped and landed behind him. Then he jumped again. CLASH. His whole body was suddenly pressed on me and my sword. He was up in the air, pushing me down, while I knelt on the ground. "Is this all that you can do?!" he asked. "Let's do it with magic" "If you say so... then bring it on!" I replied as air covered me pushing him away. He landed on land like a cat, swift yet gently.

We both stared. As Shitamoto began powering up his sword, we started to glare. This was a battle to the near death, and there was no turning back. A deep blue aura was covering him, while mine was dark green. He suddenly threw himself to me. He was fast, I dodged his attack, but got tore my shirt. I then hastily turned my back and also slashed his shirt. We both glared even more as both our swords flashed between our faces. He is good. I admit it. We both stopped eyeing each other. Both panting from the waste of energy. I wiped my forehead as sweat dripped from the near ends of my hair. But he stood still. 

"And now, let me show you my trick" "What?" (What is he planning?) I thought. He swished his sword once, twice. Going faster and faster, as he did almost sightless flashes from the sun's rays. He didn't stop. (What is he doing?) I asked myself. There was a time where I couldn't see him anymore. Only the sparks from the metal. Everything started turning black. I didn't know what to do. There was a strange mumbling of words I didn't recognize. _Virvidi Sacratum Sieghtenemi ...  _ Where were those words coming from? I was trapped. I couldn't breath. I couldn't blink. I was in a trance. And a blinding flash appeared before my eyes. I couldn't cover them. It was powerful. (Where is that magic coming from?!) 

-------------------------to be continued...---------------------------

Wow! I'm getting better at this! (I think ^^;) Anyway, stay tuned for my next chapter and please R+R. Don't worry, this is the part where Syaoran's problem begins...


	4. Things That You Feel

Konninchiwa!! I'm back! And I'm ready for more! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, uh and (dum dum dum) we finally get to see what is Syaoran's problem! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and also please I don't do e-mails for updating. I sometimes don't have time, I'm sorry if I didn't tell this earlier. 

"..." things said / (...) thoughts or faces / [...] author's note

**Chapter 3:** Things that you Feel

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

_Virvidi Sacratum Sieghtenemi ... _

I stared at the ceiling from my desk. It was a tough and weary day, I was worn-out. I took out my pink notebook, which was now my former diary and opened it. The stain from the tear hadn't vanished. Kero came from behind. "You are missing something" he stated. I flinched when I heard him say that and closed the notebook. "Kero, were you reading?!" I asked narrowing my eyes. He flew back. "Um... ye--ss no, not at all!" he sweat dropped. 

I glared at him.  "Okay, so I was curious" he gave up. I laughed at the way he apologized. He cleared his throat and continued. "What I'm trying to say, is that you need to write the date" he said it in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. I stared at my notebook and back at him. I did it many times. (Okay, so I forgot to write the date! sheesh... I'm not perfect -.-;) "I- I knew that" I blurted out. He only chuckled. "Yeah, whatever" I said sighing. Kero could be such a pain, but he really helped me. I now focused, took out my favorite pen and was going to write, when someone whispered three words I didn't knew. I dropped my pen. 

_"Virvidi Sacratum Sieghtenemi..."_   (Okay... that is freaky) I glanced, but only Kero was around. I gulped and closed my eyes. (Please let it go away... _) Nothing. Whatever it was it had gone. I grabbed the pen again, and started writing. 

**Dear Diary:**

_Hello! I'm sorry that I forgot to write something important here. The date! Kero reminded me, ugh, but I still hate him. Anyway, I'm not thinking of writing dates, besides I think that its original. (Okay, its not) Well, nevertheless let me write what I'm supposed too, before I use up all of the paper.  _

_I've been thinking lately, and I think that Syaoran is hiding something from me. I can feel it, the way he looks at me, the way he smiles, the way he teases. I don't know how, or why but something is wrong. I love him though. And I cannot blame him for how he is acting. I think he is trying to make me feel serene. And I want to recall a special moment in our lives. _

_I remember a day, a long time ago. I feel like it was today. I was running away from my problems, from my fear of loosing him. Rain was pouring from nowhere as it made a gray-black background. I was soaking: both of rain and tears. I had to go, vanish from this world. When suddenly I bumped into someone. That handsome amber eyed, brown haired boy I always talk about. _

_We both saw each other in the eye. Closely. I apologized and started running the other way, but I felt a strong grasp of my hand. I wanted to leave, but he insisted, not letting go. It was no use. I was under his control. I turned around to meet those same bewildered eyes that I had seen. He suddenly pulled me towards him. He was tough, and as much as I tried to stop him, he managed to make me fall into his arms. _

_I was closed to his chest. I could hear his heart beating. Warmth spreading all around us. I then forgot that it was raining. Time was gone, like it never really existed. He kept his arms around my waist making me close. I unexpectedly cried. Tears coming down from my eyes. He held me secured. I was safe. He whispered: "Don't worry, Sakura. Everything is going to be all right" I raised my head to stare at his own eyes.  I was under his spell. Deeper and deeper. His head bent a little, trying to reach me. My lips were shivering, from the cold. And suddenly our lips met. In our first kiss.  _

_I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Saku _

I was about to finish writing my name, when a horrible feeling struck me like lightning. (Syaoran) Something was wrong. I dropped whatever I was grabbing and stared at the window. That feeling didn't vanish. (What is wrong with me?!) I finally decided to check on him. "Kero, I'm taking a walk. I'll be right back" I lied not waiting to hear him reply. 

I was already out, running as fast as I could. My heart beating faster and faster. My legs feeling numb, but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. I rushed past the penguin park. I was panting. (It's a good thing that I'm good at sports! ^^;) I finally reached the house and stopped. Wei came out after hearing various ringings on the doorbell. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked astonished. But I didn't answer. No words could explain this feeling as I now passed him, making my way to where my heart led to.

------------------------- (Syaoran's POV)-------------------------

I felt the flash hit my body like a thousand knives. I suddenly was lying on the floor. I couldn't open my eyes. The flash made them hurt whenever I tried to open them. I heard Shitamoto chuckle. I sensed that he was about to attack me, when something made him stop. I heard another voice. "Let him go!" It was that sweet and cheerful voice that gave my heart an extra beat. "Sakura" I faintly said as I tried to get up and fell sitting. Someone hugged me tight. I could smell a fresh cherry blossom scent. I could feel and hear tears and sobs. Her body trembling over mine. "Don't worry" I whispered trying to calm her down. I heard Shitamoto laugh. 

"Don't worry, Li. This isn't over!" Another chuckle was heard. "In fact, this is only the beginning!" His aura disappeared as I felt that he jumped across the fence. Sakura gasped as she kept on holding. "Who was he?" she asked. Her voice was swollen from the crying. I didn't answer for a while. "No one" I finally replied. She didn't ask further. She knew that she wasn't supposed to interfere. I weakly smiled. Trying to show her that everything was alright. 

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

I smiled to myself. (As usual) There he was lying on the ground, with thousands of wounds, with his eyes closed. And yet he assured that everything was alright. (That silly Syaoran) I embraced him even closer. I wasn't planning on leaving him alone. I stared at his shut eyes. What was wrong with them?! "Syaoran, do your eyes hurt?" I asked concerned. "Yes" he answered closing them even tighter. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I asked. He chuckled. "As you wish" he simply said as he lied back. "Syaoran?!" I shook him, he didn't respond. "SYAORAN?!" my voice echoed through my ears. 

-------------------------to be continued---------------------------

Okay, so I didn't say, but you might get an IDEA of what is happening. Please R+R! Thanks if you do! And well stay tuned for my next one. 


	5. Syaoran's Problem

Helloo! Thank you The Wandering Mind! Now I know that I have to update as fast as possible and as long as 1 hour! Ill do it! Well, Ill try about the updating, since I have school and well... you know. I have to warn you that the longer, the slower it takes. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

"..." things said / (...) thoughts or faces / [...] author's note

**Chapter 5: **Syaoran's Problem 

------------------------- (Tomoyo's POV)-------------------------

I entered my house after a hard long day. I had to help my mother with some things in her industry... I finally dived in my bed. I had done homework already at the business. (So don't worry, I had plenty of time ^.~) I suddenly saw the telephone. (Should I call him?) (Nah, it's a stupid idea.) I glanced at the roof, and then back again. (Urgh... what do I do?) I stared deeply. (Okay Tomoyo, you can do this.) I slowly grabbed it. (You can do it!) Started dialing. I could feel sweat on my forehead and my hands shaking, but dropped it. A voice came from the other end. "Oh..." I sweat dropped as I tried to reach it, but stopped as I heard another voice on the other line. 

_"Hello, Hirakisawa speaking..." _I deeply blushed as I heard his voice, snatched the telephone and hung. I threw the phone to the bed. (Sorry, Eriol) I thought looking at the ground.  (Yes, its embarrassing ^^;) I looked at the phone again. (Okay Tomoyo, this is it!) I grabbed it, and took a bottomless long breath, but sighed. (I cant do this...)  Suddenly the phone rang giving me a fright. (Is it him?) I held up my fear.  (I have to do it!) 

"Hello, Daidouji sp-spea-kin-ng... " I stammered. _"Tomoyo! Something terrible has happened! " _I heard a sobbing Sakura from the other side. I took a long sigh of relief.  "What happened? " I regained my confidence. _"Syaoran, he is in the hospital!"_ she answered. I gasped. "Don't worry, Ill get there as fast as I can" I quickly said. _"Oh and call Eriol"_ she said. "E-Eriol? " I hesitated. _"Yeah, what's wrong?  I think that he can help"_ she added I gulped. "Okay" I agreed. 

We both hung up. (Now I have to call him!) I looked at the phone again, and dialed his number. _"Hello, Hirakisawa speaking..." _I heard his voice once more. I took another breath in. "He-Hello, Eriol. ThisisTomoyo" I said as fast as I could. _"Tomoyo what's wrong"_ he sounded worried. (OH GREAT! Now what do I do?!) "Uh... no, you see Syaoran is in the...hospital" my words faded. _"What happened?" _he asked concerned. "I don't know, Sakura wants you to come, she says that maybe you know the answer" I answered. There was a gap of silence. _"Okay, Ill be right there. Thanks Tomoyo"_ he thanked. "You are welcome. Bye" _"Bye"_ We both hung up. (Boy, that felt good!) I thanked Sakura for making me have this conversation with Eriol, grabbed my jacket and closed the door. 

------------------------- (Eriol's POV)-------------------------

I glanced at the phone for a while, after we both hung up. (I wonder why Tomoyo  called for me the first time...) I took a sigh. She was a mysterious girl, even more mysterious than myself. She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Yes, indeed, the most sweetest one. (What am I saying?)  I had felt her presence earlier. (Was it for the same reason?) (I'm so confused!) She dazes me every day, and I feel my heart beat faster. That same heart, but hidden deep within me. "Eriol, what's the matter?" I heard Suppi worried. I sweat dropped. "You've been staring at the phone for quite a while... " he added. I looked at him and left the phone down quickly. "Uh... nothing I was just... feeling a weird presence. "Oh" he said as he flew away. I sighed. (I better not do this again, or they will know) I thought. 

(How do you do it?) (Tell me!) I said as I grabbed my chest closer.  "Ill be back soon!" I said as I closed the door. I was outside. It was pretty cold for this night. (Interesting) We where in the ends of spring and the night was bitterly cold. I felt Syaoran's aura grow dim. (Now what has he done?) I asked. My little descendant was sometimes as stubborn as a rock and as fierce as a tiger. Always ending up in trouble. (Typical) I started walking towards the hospital.

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

_Don't worry...worry...worry... everything is going to be alright... I promise_

I heard those words echoing inside my head. (Is he going to be okay?) (Or has he just lied?) I drenched in tears as I sat in a chair waiting for him. He was so injured, so delicate. As fragile as a petal's rose. It made me even wonder if he really was that strong. He couldn't open his eyes, something was wrong with them. He said that they hurt him, giving him a headache. (Why did this had to happen?) (Who was that guy?) I remembered his features. Cold and icy. There was a huge difference between Syaoran's expression and his'. Whenever I saw Syaoran at a fight, he barely showed emotion. He was stiff, rigid. When I saw the other guy's face, there was a bottomless darkness coming, but at the same time a knowledge far, even beyond Eriol's. (Was he even human?!) I buried my head in my hands, and my hands to my knees, as I sat. Time passing away. 

"Sakura! " I heard Tomoyo's voice. I lifted my head. "What happened? " she asked looking at me with worry. I tried to smile, but it was useless. "Syaoran got in-in- a-a fight... he got-t hurt-t-t... he-e cant op-p-en his eyes... " I felt myself shaking from fear of losing him. Tomoyo placed her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sakura, Syaoran is tough and believe me, he will fight for you! You only have to believe him. Have faith! Give him all the energy he needs" she softly said giving me a reassuring smile, none-the-less sad. I smiled. A little one, but I felt confidence. Tomoyo was one true friend. I was glad that she was there for me, whenever I needed her most. 

I saw another person coming. It was Eriol. I noticed how deeply Tomoyo blushed when she saw him. "Tell me Sakura, what was that boy's name" he said. "I don't know" I answered trying to recall what had happened.  He sat down in a chair next to me and thought for a while holding his chin with his hand. An hour passed by in a flash, it was getting late. Way too late! I called my dad and told him that I would be late for home. I didn't tell him why, I lied about going to Tomoyo's house to make a school project.

A nurse passed by and told us, "Anyone can visit the patient for a short period of time. However, it has to be one at a time" she said as she sat to fill some forms. "Sakura...go!" Tomoyo pushed me out of my chair. "Okay" I whispered feeling my heart beat faster. (What happened to you, Syaoran?!) I glanced down and entered the room. It had a somber and mellow aroma. The walls were all white making it look gray when the sun was down. The window was open, noticing that the curtains were moving gracefully as the wind gently thrust them inside. And then I saw him. 

Peacefully sleeping on a white-sheet bed. There were all sorts of wires hung into him. He made me worry as I saw a bandage all over his eyes, covering them. I went and sat beside him in the bed. He looked so defenseless and weak. The mighty Syaoran I always knew now seemed like a scary little boy who was lost. A tear slid down my cheek as I grabbed his hand. He didn't respond. "Oh Syaoran, why did you fight? You know that you can get hurt. Why must you be so challenging and stubborn? I always try to keep you away from danger, but you seem to run into it, to demand it. And...and-and" I stammered with my sobs. "I always want to help you my little wolf, but I cant. I'm weak and with all my heart I would die for you. But instead... " I started crying even more in my hand. I couldn't help it. I was so afraid of loosing him. And I wanted to help him... and...

"Don't cry Sakura" I heard a soft whisper. "Don't make me sad" I lifted my head from my hand to find Syaoran grabbing strongly my other. "But Syaoran..." He hushed me. "Sakura, you are not weak. Never in your life think that! I may be strong at fighting, but that doesn't prove anything. What counts its what comes from the heart. And you have the biggest and most greatest heart of all. I mean that you are open to people, always think positive, make friends with everybody and make everyone's day a happy and cheerful one. Do you think that I care for how strong, beautiful or intelligent you are?!?!" he grabbed my hand even harder and struggling sat on the bed. "Sakura, your heart is what gives mine an extra beat. I mean, you actually made friends with me no matter how hard and rough I was. And that is something special. Your love for your family, friends and everybody is enormous! And whenever I fight, I fight not only with my strength, but I fight with my heart. And that heart is full of love because of you" There was silence.

I gaped in shock at him. He was never this way. Never in his entire life! I wiped my tears with my free hand and smiled. A true 100% percent one. I was happy at how he thought of me, and how he felt. He loved me not for who I was but my inside. And I love him because of the same. "You are smiling" he said breaking the silence. "Yes" I answered as I slowly leaned my head in his shoulder. I felt really warm and peaceful when I was with Syaoran. And now even knowing that he fought for me, I still don't want to get him hurt. But at least I know that if he throws his life away for me, I will do the same. The door opened. Syaoran stirred when I left his shoulder. It was the nurse. 

"I'm afraid that you must go" she said solemnly showing me the way. Syaoran grabbed my hand. "No, she has to stay" he affirmed. "But Syaoran-" I said trying to leave, but he held on. "Alright. I suppose she is some sort of family?" Syaoran grinned. "Sort of... " I blushed. "Well, the doctor has come with the news. And... " she took a long breath. She went besides Syaoran and untied his bandages. Little by little. I couldn't resist. I wanted to know what was wrong with him. (What is wrong with him?!) I grabbed evenly hard his hand. I could feel shivering. 

Finally the bandages came loose.

------------------------- (Syaoran's POV)-------------------------

I suddenly felt free. My head was aching because of how tight they were. I could feel my heart beat faster. "Open your eyes" she instructed me. I slowly opened them.......................

"Hey, where did the lights go?!"

------------------------- (to be continued...)-------------------------

hehehe... okay I also didn't tell. But its probably obvious. Anyway stay tuned for my next one!!!!


	6. What is Wrong?!?!?!

Hehehe, don't take it seriously... I only want to improve my writing. I'm really sorry that I didn't update!!!! I was between may and final exams!!!  I had get a good grade if I wanted to pass! @_@  Anyway I'm really sorry and I hope you accept my apology. That is why I made this episode even longer than it was meant to.

"..." things said / (...) thoughts or faces / [...] author's note

**Chapter 6: **What's Wrong?!?!?!?! 

------------------------- (Tomoyo's POV)-------------------------

"What's taking them so long?!" I heard a frustrated Eriol ask as he moved back and forth. His hand cupping his chin, thinking and thinking. He stopped for a while and then continued. And here I did nothing. Just sitting on the chair blushing at full speed. (It's a good thing he didn't notice...) He finally sat besides me (which actually made me boil red!) and took a deep long sigh. "What's the matter?" I asked feeling kind-of-dumb. "I just can't figure out where that strong energy came from. If it came from the time, or maybe just from the same power I hold, which is ridiculous because....(My mind is blank @_@).....and that's why I'm worried." "Oh" I said grabbing roughly the edge of my skirt and looking at it. I took a glance at him, but when we made eye contact, we both turned away. There was just plain silence after then. The clock ticking, as time passed. 

Tick...Tock....Tick.....Tock.......

"Do you think something wrong happened to Syaoran?" I finally got the courage to ask. "I don't know" he said staring at the ground. "Its really weird. I can't sense him right now" he grabbed his forehead. Again silence..... 

Tick......Tock......Tick.....Tock.....  A wise man disguised under a boy. It seemed ridiculous. Actually impossible. And there I see him. A boy who has more than knowledge. It would be impossible to fall in love with an ordinary girl like me.... I just wish, he would be normal once in a lifetime.....

I suddenly yawned. My first thing I actually did in the whole day. It had been two hours. Two whole hours since I hadn't moved from here. "Are you tired?" I suddenly heard him say. "Kind.. of" I stammered. (Finally, making progress...) "Ummm.... what did you do today?" he asked. Both of us staring at the clock that was in front of us. "I helped my mom in her industry" I answered. "What did you do?" I now asked. "Nothing, just did homework I guess" he answered. (Wow, a real life conversation!!!) We both sighed. I yawned again. "So I guess being with your mom is a lot of hard work" he added. "I guess" I finished taking another. "You should sleep" he suggested. "I can't, I have to stay up for Sakura I'm sure she needs my support right now" I said gaining up enthusiasm. "Besides, if I go Ill probably fall asleep on my way and I don't want that" I could feel that he was staring at me now. 

------------------------- (Syaoran's POV)-------------------------

(What's happening?!) (Are my eyes still closed?!?!) No they aren't. What is that I am...

"I'm sorry young man, but it appears that you are blind" the nurse said as she patted my arm. "You should be out there young lady, I believe that your time is way too much. You have to rest, so I suggest you to stay the night here" I sensed that the nurse went to the door. And I also felt a trembling hand grabbing mine. (How did she take it?) (Is she afraid of me?) (Why?!!!) I finally loosened my grip and we both stopped holding. I felt footsteps and heard the door close. Nothing but pure darkness. Nothing but the solemn silence that was all around me. I could no longer see, that was a fact. And maybe even forever. I just slowly leaned back until I finally touched the soft pillow and closed my eyes. (Did I really close them?) (Am I still staring at the room?) I suddenly lost conscience.

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

I was already out of the room. (Syaoran, what has that boy done to you?!) It was frightening to look at his eyes. They were shallow. No life in them. His fire and intensity had vanished. Now I was staring at two amber depths. (How are you taking it?) I only know that the best thing to do is to support him. To give him all the attention and care he needs. And especially all the love that I can give. I was deciding on what to do until I reached my friends. They were both sitting together staring at the same clock. When Tomoyo saw me she stood up quickly. Eriol did the same as he sensed me. They were both blushing.

"Sakura, are you okay?" I heard her say for my eyes were covered with my hands. Hands that were dirty with tears from weeping. She grabbed my shoulder and made me sit down. Eriol went to my side and asked me. "Is it alright if I make you some questions?" he was looking at me in a if-you-aren't-feeling-like-it-don't-bother-doing-it. I nodded. He seemed rather pleased. I smiled. A little one. I always liked pleasing people and making them feel happy, even though I wasn't. He stared at me and sat at the other side. Opposite from Tomoyo's. 

------------------------- (Eriol's POV)-------------------------

I stared at her wide eyed. I had to know him. There was something that just didn't match as I made and asked her questions. Every time she answered it became more confusing. It was like looking for a rabbit in a deep rabbit hole. It goes deeper and never reaches an end. Almost never. I listened to every detail, every single word she spoke. "What were the words?" I asked. She looked at the ceiling trying to remember. "I don't know" she answered. I took a sigh. "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked. I gulped. Just hearing her voice made my heart tingle. "I have no idea of who or what we are up against" I said adding a hint of mystery. "What's even worse, is that I don't think there is a spell to break his sight problem" I stated making the environment worse. Tomoyo gasped. "He is blind?" she asked. I had forgotten that she didn't knew about it. (.; oops! Stupid Eriol!)     

------------------------- (Sakura's POV)-------------------------

I giggled in the inside as I looked at the hurt expression on Eriol. He was just as shy as Tomoyo. It's too obvious!! (Please!! ^^) At least my day was brightened. I really had great friends even if they didn't notice it. The thought of Syaoran now came into my mind. (What will happen?) (How will he react?) I just sighed. I mean Syaoran has a really strong character. (And really!) My guess, is that either he wont admit it, or he will live with some kind of dishonor which is really bad for him. I just hope that he doesn't bottle it inside him. And I hope that he trusts me as a friend and a girlfriend who loves him and a lot. 

After a minute we all decided to go back to our homes. It was getting late and my dad (not to mention Touya) would freak out. I was out in the park now. Trying to gain speed as the wind made the rustle of the leaves. I hated the night. I was freaked out by it. (Reason = Touya  ¬.¬) I heard a sound coming from behind me. The sound of breathing. A low and  hot one. I also heard footsteps getting closer each time. I went even faster as the sound was increasing. (Is it really the wind?) (okay, this is really freaking me out) Faster and faster, but the more faster I went ,the  more the sound increased. (I could really used someone's help here!!! ) (Help!!!!!!) I was almost reaching the park. (Yay!!!) But someone grabbed my shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" (ahhhhhhhhhh!!!) "Shhh.. Don't worry it's me" I heard a voice. 

I couldn't recognize it. (Don't worry, eh?!) "Who are you?!" I asked still not looking at him. I could only see a form of a boy. A tall one. "Tell me who are you!!!! " I moved a little farther so I could get off his hand.   "Hey, wait...." I dodged another grip and continued to run. To run for my dear life. 

------------------------- (My POV!)------------------------

Night rules in the isolated hospital of Tomoeda. and silence makes this place different. But in one of the rooms, Syaoran's , something is happening. "He looks pale" a nurse from  couple remarked standing by the door. " I know. Then doctor says that there is no cure. He states that his case has never happened before." Another one added as she closed the door silently. 

Inside this room Syaoran was sleeping. He hadn't heard anything since he was deep in it,  but something was tormenting him... something that would probably change this whole story that I'm writing...  

.........................

"Bye Syaoran!!! I will see you tomorrow" Syaoran watched as the girl of his dreams waved as she went farther from him. He smiled as he also waved, but something turned his smile upside down. A figure in the darkness was reaching her, and she couldn't notice it. "No, Sakura!!!!! " Syaoran tried to reach her but a sudden black fog covered him. "Sakura!!!" He kept shouting. He didn't know where he was going, he was lost. He then heard a shriek. "Syaoran!!!"  

"Do you want this to happen?" he heard a voice he recognized. "No" he answered as he lowered his head. "Who are you?!" he asked. "That is the same question I should be asking you. Who are you?" the voice replied. Syaoran lifted his head and looked around him. "You will not find me there..." the voice warned. "Then where!" Syaoran demanded clenching his fists. "I'm right here" As Syaoran heard the voice behind him he turned around. But all he saw was a reflection of himself in a shattered mirror. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked looking around him again. "No its not, look again" the voice sounded right in front of him. When he glanced he saw himself again. "What?" The mirror was now the mirror that he had when he was at home in his bedroom in Hong Kong. It was his same room. He turned back and the darkness was gone. 

"Look into the mirror" the voice ordered him. He looked at it to see himself. "I don't get it" he answered still gazing. "Its you who you are talking to" The mirror now showed another Syaoran. Syaoran stared astonished. "Now I'm asking you, do you want that to happen to Sakura?" "Of course not, are you blind?!" he said angrily. "Why of course I'm blind. You are..." "Then how come I see?" "Duh, cause this is a dream. You are sleeping, remember?" The mirror Syaoran started going out from the mirror and changed the scenery to the hospital. 

He saw himself sleeping restlessly in the bed. Turning around and sweating. His eyes were shut. "Who are you?" he asked himself. "That is what I should ask you" the other responded. "You are not making any sense!" "Neither are you!" Syaoran looked again at himself (his mirror self). "What do you want?" The mirror self smirked. "I want to show you something. Remember what just happened?" Syaoran nodded. "Well I have to show you something"

Syaoran blinked, and when he did, the scenery changed to a funeral. Everyone was silent as the wept in sorrow. He could see Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero, Touya and everyone else, but he could not see Sakura. He saw himself dressed in a black tuxedo. Tomoyo came up to him. "I am sorry Syaoran, but it is your fault!" Tomoyo snapped. "What do you mean?" he asked bewildered. "You know what I mean!!" she said running away from him. Eriol went after her. "How could you?" was all he said. "What do you mean?!" he asked as he gripped his hair tight. 

"You know what I mean GAKI! You killed her" Touya said glaring. "Who?!" Syaoran asked. "I can not believe you are asking me this!!!!!!  I hate you! It is all your fault" he also went away. "What is happening?!?!?! " He screamed as he saw all the people exchange glares and  sadness as they passed by him. Pity and at the same time shame. _They say he killed her..... No... he did not save her. He was only staring... No he was not staring he is blind....... That poor girl..... _

The crowd vanished and Syaoran was now facing a graveyard. A tomb staring right in front of him. Carved down with the name he feared it could be. Sakura. He could not believe this. His heart was torn apart. He knelt in front of it, and a hand touched his shoulder. "This is what happened to her... you were the one who did this" his mirror self said. "Why?" Syaoran stood up. "You were not there for her, you never will be now that you are blind" he answered. "No, that is not true!" he said. "Yes it is, if you didn't save her then who would. You were not there to protect her. What can you do when you are blind!?" Tomoyo suddenly appeared. 

"You should be ashamed! You are not my descendant you will never will be!" Eriol appeared. "You are a GAKI, that is what you are! You killed my sister SAKURA!!!"

SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA... SAKURA..........…

The name echoed through Syaoran's mind as he was back in pure darkness. "You can not be around Sakura, never. She will lose her life. You are blind! You can not do nothing for her!!!! Even if you try she will die!!!! Only if you leave her...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

.........................

Syaoran woke up from his nightmare. He was dripping with sweat. But it looked like the nightmare didn't end, because he was still in the same blackness. His injuries were stinging him with pain. He knew that if he wanted Sakura to be safe... he would have to. ..........................................................................

------------------------- (to be continued...)-------------------------

I'm very sorry if this one took a long while. -.- Anyway, Ill update  soon with my next chapter!! Please R&R if you can!!!


End file.
